The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for injecting a feedstock. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to the injection of feedstock for gasification operations.
Some power plants, for example, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants, utilize a carbonaceous fuel to produce energy, typically in the form of electrical power. The carbonaceous fuel, for example coal, may be processed by a fuel preparation unit and injected into a gasifier for gasification. Gasification involves reacting a carbonaceous fuel and oxygen at a very high temperature to produce syngas, i.e., a fuel containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen, which burns much more efficiently and cleaner than the fuel in its original state. The syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine, which may drive a load such as an electrical generator. Typical gasifier fuel injectors may not optimally inject the carbonaceous fuel so as to enhance fuel efficiency and burn characteristics. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that may enhance efficiency of the carbonaceous fuel injection into the gasifier.